Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force
* United Nations Security Council |locations = *DeLancey Parahuman Containment Zone *Facilities worldwide |status = Active|purpose = *Regulate and control manifestations of Type-III humans with powered abilities. *Combat warlords in unstable regions of the world with said abilities. *Deal with supernatural threats to international stability. *Investigate, research and understand supernatural phenomena.|primary_base_of_operations = AECIF Headquarters London, UK.|image1 = Aecif.png|leaders = Chief Director of the AECIF|notable_members = * *William DeLancey *Elias Verre|title1 = AECIF}} The Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force, or simply AECIF, is an international paramilitary organization that operates on an international level, with bases stationed in every province of all UN-allied countries that signed the 1991 treaty. Each base is run by an assigned director and staffed by a combination of AECIF and local military personnel and soldiers. AECIF prioritizes international stability over threat neutralization. Parahuman warlords will be left in power if they are the only form of government in place, and territory is often conceded to powerful parahumans rather than risk nationwide damage as a result of an attack by an extreme powered threat, a strategy criticized by many nations outside of and even within their jurisdiction. As they are a UN organization, they ultimately answer to the United Nations Security Council and their authority surpasses local militaries in regards to parahuman matters, a major point of contention for many countries resulting in their refusal to sign the treaty that created the organization. They also handle their own recruitment, attempting to gather as many parahuman assets as possible, which often involve an ultimatum in the case of apprehended criminals. History AECIF was founded by the signing of the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty, which was ratified by all United Nations members. The treaty called for an organization dedicated to containing, understanding and ultimately if need be, dealing with the potential threats, legal issues and complex politics that arose in the aftermath of the Awakening Incident. Since its inception, the AECIF has had three Chief Directors, and is currently headed by Elias Verre. 2029 The AECIF was heavily criticized for its lack of response during the Korean War, despite confirmed sightings of and engagement against North Korean parahumans used by the regime in combat. Organization Hierarchy AECIF is organized from the top down, like a pyramid. * At the head of the organization is the Chief Director, who serves their term for a renewable 6 years unless they resign or are forced to step down. ** The Chief Director is chosen by majority vote from all UN Security Council members representing signatory nations of the 1991 treaty. * Directly underneath the Chief Director are the National Directors, who each manage an individual country's AECIF presence. * Depending on the size of the nation, this title may be synonymous with that of Local Director, an individual who runs a singular AECIF base. * Each base has up to five field commanders, assigned by the Local Director to coordinate assets during active combat. * One unusual part of the command structure is the Quadriad, four extremely powerful parahumans chosen as the Chief Director's personal strike team, for use against threats rated 5 or 6. When deployed, they hold authority comparable to a National Director. The Quadriad's membership has remained mostly the same since its inception, though in 2005 it gained a new member, bringing the total up to four from the previous three (during which time it was known as the Ternion). The Quadriad has been the subject of some controversy over whether or not its members could handle their positions, though thus far the benefits of its existence have outweighed the downsides. Research AECIF is the world leader in the field of parahuman studies, owing to the large retinue of field experts that either work directly within the organization, or contribute to it. Most parahuman-related discoveries were found and published by scientists under the employ of AECIF, such as the existence of the DP field and the factors which contribute to parahuman activation. Notably, AECIF has made advances in the field of artificially replicating parahuman abilities, though this field has not seen much advancement due to the mystery behind the source of parahuman powers. The AECIF uses the international and most widely used term for Type-IIIs, 'parahumans'. This is in contrast to its United States counterpart which refers to them as 'metahumans'. Parahuman procedures Emergency Response and Law Enforcement As the organization with the most experience with Type-III affairs, the AECIF's primary goals in regards to parahumans are neutralization and containment, then recruitment. Threats are responded to based on the danger they pose both the AECIF officers and to civilians. * If they pose a risk of death or severe injury, or attack AECIF personnel with the intent to kill or maim, they are dealt with using lethal force. * However, parahumans that commit crimes that pose more of a risk of financial damage are typically incapacitated and then imprisoned with the goal of reformation, and a position as a parahuman asset for AECIF. Known mass murderers or terrorists are the only type of parahuman that are actively hunted down with the intent to kill them, or to send them to the DeLancey Parahuman Containment Zone if they cannot be killed or are incidentally captured alive. ** The Dome also serves the purpose of allowing the AECIF to press criminal parahumans into employment, offering the choice between being sent to the Dome or to join AECIF, if they have broken the "three strikes rule" of crimes committed. * By nature, the use of a parahuman ability in the process of committing a crime results in a harsher prison sentence, though the AECIF does not discriminate against parahumans if no ability was used. Classifying potential threats The Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force uses a ranking system and six categories in order to classify parahuman powers as well as the threat level of both the ability and its user. Threat types are the system used by AECIF in order to brief its officers on the fly before confronting a new threat, and are part of the parahuman registration process, which involves mandatory power testing. * Enhancer: Augmented physical abilities such as strength, speed, or toughness * Manipulator: Controls either other people or minions * Affector: Alters the environment around themselves * Emitter: Projectiles and ranged abilities * Thinker: Enhanced mental/sensory abilities * Infiltrator: Stealth-oriented abilities Threat levels are used to determine the level of caution and preparedness AECIF personnel are required to exercise when confronting any given scenario. Vehicles Ground Air Water Space Weapons Non-Lethal Sidearms Rifles Special Weapons * [[DEW-II Gae Bulg|'DEW-II Gae Bulg']]''': '''Directed energy weapon for use against enhanced threats in an anti-personnel and anti-vehicle capacity. Takes power packs instead of traditional magazines with cartridges. Notable Locations * London, United Kingdom ** AECIF Headquarters * Canada ** DeLancey Parahuman Containment Zone Notable Members Administration * Elias Verre (Chief Director of the AECIF) The Quadriad * Mariah Leslie * Jodi Fenwick * Jelani Azikiwe * Aleksander Lehner Emblems and Insignia The AECIF is a sub-division of the United Nations and is heavily influenced by it, and many of its logos are based upon fellow United Nations agencies and task forces. aecif.png | 1991-present. Monochrome inverted logo. Category:United Nations Organizations Category:AECIF